


Orgasmatron

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1985 Shadow Weaver, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Adora is convinced that Catra will join the Rebellion if she shows the feline a good time. Unfortunately the only person willing to help her is 1985 Shadow Weaver, and Adora really doesn't feel like being a top today.





	Orgasmatron

“I can’t believe that out of everyone in all of Etheria, YOU were the only one willing to help me!” Adora groaned at the red robed figure next to her.

The red robed figure, also known as 1985 Shadow Weaver, did a sexy 80s pose, and shouted things about power or something like that. Honestly the author has no idea. Oh look, now she’s wearing a fruit hat.

“Whatever, the only way we’re going to get Catra to join the Rebellion is if we show her that the Rebellion fucks better than the Horde,” Adora explained.

-flashback-

Grizzlor looked at the throng of teenagers, and cleared his throat. “If you have sex, you will get pregnant and die!” he bellowed.

-present-

Grizzlor wasn’t the best sex ed instructor, but at least he was better than Hordak. Hordak had no idea what sex even was and thought it was when one stuck their hand in a blender. This would explain why Hordak didn’t have one of his hands.

“I also realize that having you with me is a stupid fucking idea, since Catra hates 2018 Shadow Weaver. So for the time being can we refer to you as…” she saw a calender with the word SAT, “Sat” then she saw her friend Anne, “Anne. Satanne-ica, Satanica!”

Satanica did a sexy pose. Adora took this as a confirmation of approval.

“Okay, good to know! Now I told Catra to meet us at this seedy as fuck motel located in the Kingdom of Sex. I know, I would want a nice place too, but Princess Kinka said that every place else was booked,” Adora explained.

Shadow Weaver made noises of disapproval while striking a sexy pose.

“Come on, let’s get going.”

\- 3 and a half hours later-

The two of them finally arrived at Motel Sleazy, and found Catra in the room sobbing.

“What the fuck is with you?” Adora asked.

Catra sniffled, “ADORA!” she cried, “I’m so horny!”

“So why don’t you masturbate?” Adora asked.

Catra wailed, “I tried but it’s never dawned on me to not have my claws extracted, and now my anus is bleeding!”

Princess Satanic did a sexy pose in front of Catra.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Oh! This is Sha-I mean, Princess Satanica of the Kingdom of errr…” she realized she was gay, then she saw a hen. “Gayhen...a. Gayhena!” Adora explained.

Catra begin to cry again, “I’m so horny but I need someone to top me! After all, I’m nothing more than a submissive bottom. Please put a collar on me and spank me!”

“Wow, as much as I’d love to do that I really don’t feel like being a top right now.”

Princess Satanic struck a sexy pose, and Catra started bawling.

“Ugh, fine!” Adora pulled out her sword. “For the honor of Grayskull!!” she shouted.

Once Catra laid her eyes on Adora, Catra started to convulse. “Ahh! AHH! OOOH!!!”

“Catra, what the fuck?”

“I’m OH! Sorry OHHh!! Adora, bu-OOOOOH GODS!! Just FUUUUCK!!! Looking at OH SAZ!!! You, HNNNNNNG!!! Makes me AAHHHHHHH!!! Come!! YESSSS!”

Adora watched as Catra passed out on the bed. Adora let out a sigh and pulled out a cellphone.

“Hey Glimmer, want to have humpy times with me?”

“Would I?” Glimmer shouted eagerly.


End file.
